Darling
by katocchi
Summary: Raku begins to notice the little things about her.
1. I-V

**I. Her eyes are pretty**

* * *

_They're blue_, he noted. Raku propped his chin up with his hand and carefully studied Chitoge as her eyes swept across her textbook. The two were studying in Raku's room when English homework lost his interest and he started to wonder what color her eyes were.

Well, he always knew they were _blue_, but despite her annoying nature and family background, her eyes were innocently wide. Even if they were looking at him questioningly, like now.

"What, Raku?" she inquired, biting her bottom lip. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No."

"Then what are you looking at?"

"Your eyes. They're blue."

With a roll of her eyes, she slapped his hand and sarcastically muttered, "No, they're green. Didn't you know?"

"They used to be brown, right? At least, I thought I saw brown in your baby pictures."

She grinned lazily, her heart fluttering a little. "Yeah, you're right. Now get back to work, Beansprout."

"Whatever, Gorilla Woman," he huffed, slightly annoyed. He felt her feet settle in his lap, her way of showing that she didn't mean the insult, and he didn't move away, his way of doing the same.

* * *

**II. Her hair is long**

* * *

"I'm getting my hair cut to here," she pointed to her shoulders. "All twelve inches of it."

"T-that's quite sudden, Chitoge-chan," Onodera said. "Are you sure you don't just want a trim? I know that your favorite actress just cut her hair, too, but I didn't think you were the type to imitate someone."

"It's not because of that," she answered, holding a lock of hair up. "I'm tired of having it like this. No one likes long hair, anyway."

"_I_ like long hair," Raku blurted out and everyone fell silent. He blushed at the looks his friends gave him, backtracking. "I mean, I like your hair the way it is. It's _you_. It makes you special."

At that, Chitoge ducked her head and her cheeks turned red. Onodera and Tsugumi eyed Chitoge's locks before looking down, wishing their hair were the same.

"Thanks, Raku, but didn't you tell me you liked short hair?"

* * *

**III. She's impulsive**

* * *

"You didn't bring an extra set of clothes?" he eyed her dripping clothes as she shivered on his front lawn.

"_Someone _didn't tell me that we were going to have a water balloon fight," she gritted through her teeth. Onodera offered her a jacket, but Chitoge declined. "I can't get your jacket wet."

Raku sighed. "Follow me. You can borrow one of my shirts and I think you left some shorts here last time you came over. We'll dry your clothes for now."

She trailed after him and into his room. He threw some shirts at her and paused by the door. "There are some towels in the second drawer. Choose whichever shirt you want and close the door when you leave," he instructed, locking the entrance behind him. He heard her mutter something incoherent. "I heard that!"

"Shut up!" she shouted back.

He shook his head and went back to the rest of his friends. She came out a few minutes later, wearing white shorts and a light blue button up. She held up three t-shirts. "Hey, I'm keeping these!"

"But those are mine!"

"Not anymore," she stuck her tongue out. "You can have some of my shirts, if you want."

* * *

**IV. She has a stunning smile**

* * *

Raku happened to be walking down the hallway when he heard a laugh. _Her_ laugh. As he rounded the corner, he saw her with an underclassman. Matsuda Hiro-kun, if he recalled correctly.

"-and I really like you," Hiro was telling Chitoge, fingers messing with the hem of his shirt. "Will you go out with me?"

She smiled and chirped, "Of course I will!" She pulled him in for a hug and Raku felt a bit uneasy at how happy she looked. She quickly released the brunette, though. "You did great! Now just look her in the eye when you confess."

"You really think Momo-chan will say yes?" the boy asked hopefully.

"You'll sweep her off her feet with that adorable speech of yours. Remember, she loves violets," she added, patting his head. "She's waiting for you on the roof. Good luck!"

"Thank you so much, Kirisaki-senpai!" Hiro bowed his head to the blonde. He then bowed to Raku, who he spotted a few seconds ago. "Sorry for bothering her, Raku-senpai."

As the boy scampered off, flowers in hand, Chitoge turned to face her boyfriend. "Are you a stalker? How long have you been standing there?" she demanded.

"Not too long. I didn't know you liked the younger boys," he answered and dodged her swinging fist. "Do you want to stop by the movies today?"

Her brilliant grin brightened. Impromptu dates were her favorite. "You're paying for my popcorn!" she teased before skipping off to get her things from the classroom.

Her smile always seemed more sincere when she was with him and Raku was momentarily speechless. When she beckoned him from the other end of the hall, he had no choice but to follow.

* * *

**V. She likes festivals**

* * *

"She looks different," Raku stared at the girl several booths away from him. "I just can't tell what it is."

Shuu slapped him on the back. "She pinned her hair up. Kirisaki-san looks nice with her hair in a bun. I think her blue yukata suits her."

Chitoge whirled around, as if she could hear her name being said, and caught their eyes. She beamed excitedly, gesturing toward one of the stalls. He could practically hear her begging for the giant teddy bear prize. Shuu shoved Raku in her direction.

"Go! Festivals are for having fun after all."

_Fun_, the ravenette realized. _Chitoge is having fun_. She had mentioned to him once that she loved Japanese festivals. They didn't have them in America. At least, not where she lived.

When he got to her side, she clamped onto his arm. "Please, please, _please_, get me that bear."

He raised an eyebrow at the target shooting game. "You can shoot better than I can."

"Ah, you must be this lovely lady's boyfriend," the person behind the counter chuckled. "She told me that she could shoot than her 'Beansprout' could, but you have to be a couple to try."

Raku was hesitant, but Chitoge was looking at him intently. With her bangs to the side like that, she was almost cute. _Almost_. He could feel her waiting for him to agree to play.

"Fine," Raku said, finally cracking. "Hand me the gun."

* * *

Author's Notes

Here's the fourth part of my Alpha Bits series (info on profile). This story will be multi-chapter so feel free to send in prompts. I love Raku/Chitoge, but the manga continues to have fillers.


	2. VI-X

**VI. She's a crybaby**

* * *

He sighed and handed her another box of tissues. She grabbed it gratefully as she and Onodera sobbed their hearts out.

"That was the saddest thing I ever saw," Chitoge blubbered, wiping away her tears. "Whose idea was it to watch this?"

"I believe it was yours," Onodera sniffled as she hugged Chitoge, "but I don't regret watching it."

The blonde nodded. "The ending song was either the worst or the best thing."

Raku stretched his arms lazily and surveyed the scene. Ruri had left the room immediately after the movie ended and Shuu had followed, holding a box of tissues. Probably for her. Tsugumi was sitting on the floor and leaning back on the couch, like him. She was tearing up, too, but she's too stubborn to ask for a tissue or show weakness in front of her mistress. Onodera and Chitoge were actually _on_ the couch, trying (and failing) to get the other to stop crying. As for Marika...

"Raku-sama, cuddle with me!" she said, snuggling against his side. She spent the entire time attempting to get his attention and wasn't affected by _Wolf Children: Ame &amp; Yuki _at all.

Raku ignored her and poked Chitoge's knee. She turned towards him, her face dripping with tears. He swiped his thumb across her cheek and commented, "It's a good thing you don't wear makeup."

"I don't need it to look pretty," she gave him a weak smile. He couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**VII. She secretly loves cheesy pick up lines**

* * *

"Hello, I'm a thief and I'm here to steal your heart."

"_Stop it_."

"Do you have a sunburn or are you always this hot?"

"Pipe down, people are staring!"

"Are you religious? Because you're the answer to all my prayers."

"Just because you're my childhood friend-"

"I'm no Fred Flintstone, but I can make your bed rock."

"Oh my God, _Kenji_," Chitoge groaned, hands covering her red face.

"I was blinded by your beauty so I'm going to need your name and number for insurance purposes."

"Unfortunately, you already know it."

"I have Skittles in my mouth. Want to taste the rainbow?"

She let out an embarrassed, "No."

"My love for you is like diarrhea. I just can't hold in it."

She slapped him on the arm, "That's gross!"

"How are you today?"

"Fine," she sighed, relieved that Kenji finally said something normal.

"Well, damn, I didn't ask you how you looked!"

...or not.

Raku went up to the boy, who Raku could hear from the _other side of the cafe_. Chitoge told him that she was meeting someone she knew before their date to the movies, but she didn't mention _this_. It was also a well known fact (to him, at least) that Chitoge was flattered by cheesy pick up lines from attractive people. Kenji, unfortunately, could be considered attractive.

Childhood friend or not, he tapped Kenji's shoulder and grinned, "Nice to meet you. I'm the boyfriend."

Raku could practically hear that boy's heart shatter.

* * *

**VIII. She was a hopeless romantic**

* * *

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod," she squeaked, holding her shoulders.

He averted his gaze and stared at her suddenly interesting white carpet. "You're overreacting," he rolled his eyes.

"Overreacting?" she echoed. "Me? You're the one who was being a stupid beansprout!"

"What are you blabbing about now, gorilla woman?!"

Chitoge laughed, almost hysterical. "A first kiss is supposed to be romantic. Memorable. Like sitting on a beach during sunset with two people pledging their undying love for each other. In the car after their first date. In the _rain _after he chases after her and clears up some obvious misunderstanding. On the freaking doorstep when he hands her flowers and swears that she's his one and only!"

"What chick flick are you obsessed with now? If it isn't cliche...so?"

"So? A first kiss isn't supposed to be when we're watching _The Avengers _at my house while Agent Phil is dying! It isn't supposed to be when I reach for the popcorn! Hell, it _isn't supposed to be when I'm in a tank top and shorts_!"

"You were leaning in, too!" he shouted back, frustrated.

"You were leaning in first!"

"So now it's my fault?"

"It's always been your fault-"

_Silence_.

"Did you just fucking kiss me again?!"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Shut up! I read in this manga that a first kiss doesn't count unless you want it to. So forget about all the kisses until you find one that feels right."

"Stupid," she said after a while. She pressed 'play' on the remote, leaned against the pillows on her head, and pulled the blankets up around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't think all is forgiven. You just stole my first kiss."

"And your second," he added, choosing to ignore the fact that she just punched his side. "To be fair, you took mine, too."

* * *

**IX. She's a horrible liar**

* * *

"Chitoge-chan, are you okay?" Onodera asked, wondering why her friend was falling behind the group.

The girl nodded, "Yep! Just window shopping. I'll catch up with you guys in a bit."

Onodera kept her gaze of concern steady, but Chitoge waved her on. "If you're sure," the brunette hesitated before leading everyone else toward her family shop. Raku lagged behind and waited until his girlfriend caught up.

"I thought I told you to go without me."

"And leave you limping?"

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Then is it okay if I see your ankle?"

She whirled around with a huff. "I already told you I'm fine so there's no reason to check."

He could see her wince with each step away from him. "Enough of this," he pulled on her wrist and she found herself against the wall, Raku on one knee in front of her. He held up a hand, demanding, "Foot. Now."

She crossed her arms and, with an annoyed pout, allowed him to pull off her white wedges. "See? It's nothing," she said. "Not that bad."

"As if. Your ankle is swollen. You should've worn something more supportive than this," he shook his head wearily. "I guess there's no choice."

"What do you mean-EH? Put me down!" she pounded his back. "Hey! What're you doing?"

"I'm carrying you to Onodera's place. Now quit it, you're heavy enough. What happened?"

He wasn't going to let her down. She reluctantly leaned on his back, placing her chin on his shoulder. "I-I fell down the stairs."

He snorted. "Doubt it. You'd probably do a triple back flip and land on your feet."

"Fine, I hit my ankle on a t-table."

"Where?"

"A-at the mall."

"When?"

She blurted out, "Sunday."

He bumped his head with hers. "Liar. You were with me on Sunday, remember? What _really _happened?"

"Raku, you're _really_ getting on my nerves," she gritted out.

"It's not my fault you stutter when you lie. Tell me or I'll tickle you."

She hated to admit defeat, but she was extremely ticklish. Chitoge buried her face in Raku's back and said, "I was attacked the other day." Raku stopped in his tracks. "Keep walking, dammit! Or I won't say anything else."

He complied.

"Tsugumi was on a different mission that day and I had escaped my other bodyguards. It was nearly evening and I was walking back home. Someone grabbed me as I was walking past an alleyway and one thing led to another. Typical 'girl is alone and almost gets-' Anyway, I escaped, but the guy had slammed my leg with a gun barrel," she shrugged. "You know, not much."

"You didn't tell anyone?"

She sniffed. "Why would I need to? Other than a few bruises, I'm not hurt."

"Chitoge, promise you'll call me whenever you need to go anywhere alone."

"Well, that defeats the purpose of going alone-"

"Chitoge!" he felt her flinch at his sudden outburst. "Just...just promise me."

"...I promise. As long as you don't drag me down."

"Deal."

* * *

**X. She hates it when people wolf whistle**

* * *

Raku opened the front door and was surprised to see Chitoge, frowning at the ground. "Ah, what're you doing here?" he inquired. "It's late."

"I was on an errand and decided to stop by. Hope that isn't a problem, darling?" she tilted her head. He opened the door further and she stepped in with a, "Pardon the intrusion."

As they made their way to the kitchen, where Raku was making dinner, she said, "Sorry I barged in. Your house was the closest."

"Closest?"

"Yeah, I was being trailed by these two drunkards," she shuddered. "I told them my boyfriend's place was nearby and they followed me to make sure I really _was _going to your house. Thank God you were only three blocks away."

"...did they whistle at you?"

She nodded, a slight expression of pain on her face. Raku quickly enveloped her in a hug, not wanting to see the tears well up in her eyes. He knew the story. She was kidnapped at a young age and nearly sold on the black market. The Beehive gang found her within two hours, but she was already scarred having to stand on a stage, blindfolded, as people called out bids and hungry pedophiles grabbed at her feet. But that's a story for a different time.

"Shh, it's okay," he muttered into her hair. "I'm here now."

"I know," her fingers grasped his shirt desperately. "I know, I know."

* * *

Author's Note

Second chapter done! This is the fastest I ever updated anything and that's due to the facts that I love writing for this ship. Please send me prompts, though! I would like more ideas. Or headcanons! Headcanons would be cool, too. Please review!


	3. XI-XV

**XI. She notices the little things**

* * *

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

She continued to ignore him and lightly tapped her nails on the steering wheel. "Was it left to the restaurant or right?" she muttered, biting her bottom lip. The car behind her honked loudly and, glaring at the rearview mirror, Chitoge was forced to make a right.

Raku groaned. The tense atmosphere has been there since she picked him up from the airport twenty minutes ago. His trip to Europe had lasted two months. He didn't _remember _doing something to upset her. Raku closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. There was no use trying to figure out women.

"Fudge," he heard Chitoge breathe. He grabbed his armrest and the seat belt cut into his side as the car did a violent 180. Typical stubborn Chitoge. She didn't ask for directions and made a wrong turn. Chitoge slammed the gas pedal and they were soon speeding back toward main road. "...do you know the way, bean sprout?"

He peeled open a blue eye. "Excuse me?"

"Do you know. The way. To the restaurant."

He crossed his arms, refusing to look at her. "I thought you were giving me the cold shoulder."

"I'll take this freaking cold shoulder and _shove it up your_-"

"Language!" he snapped. "What's wrong with you today? Look, just stop by that store and ask for directions."

She blew her blonde bangs up, "Fine." She parked her red Ferrari and told him to follow her.

"I'll wait in the car," he said and didn't budge. He watched her get out of the car, find two nearby drivers, and write down an address. The younger one of the two men scribbled something into a napkin and Chitoge bowed thankfully. She tossed him the napkin when she slid back into her seat. "So what'd they say?"

"That I look pretty as hell and the idiot in the passenger seat wasn't good enough for me," she replied, reversing out of the parking lot. In a darker voice, she added, "And that he's a jerk."

"_I'm_ the jerk?" Raku laughed dryly. "_You're_ the one that's been rude this entire time."

"Coming from the guy who smells different!"

"...what?"

She waved an angry hand in his face and her ears turned red. "Your cologne! It smells different. It smells...feminine."

"That's what you've been mad about?" he raised an eyebrow when she stayed silent. "Chitoge, I stayed with Shuu and he thought that it would be funny to spray Dior on all my clothes. That's all."

"Shuu. Right. He's always the reason," she snorted. "I'm nineteen, Raku, not five."

He peered at her curiously. "Are you jealous?"

"N-not at all."

Raku hummed, not believing her, as he yanked the large sunglasses off her face. "You sure?"

The car suddenly veered to the left, but a surprised Chitoge quickly pulled the steering wheel back and yelled, "You idiot! Did you _want _to be killed?"

He poked her cheek despite the near death experience. "Aw, you're blushing!"

* * *

**XII. She likes getting handwritten letters**

* * *

"Raku Ichijou!" one of the Beehive members greeted him as he came through the front door. "If you're looking for Ojou-sama, she went on an errand with Tsugumi, but they should be back in half an hour. You want a drink?"

"I'll get some water myself, thanks," he nodded his head and made his way into the kitchen. As he filled a glass with iced water, he noticed a lavender colored sheet of paper, framed, hanging above the sink. It was a letter written in what he thought was English. Raku could make out a few of the words. "Mamoru-san, what is this?"

Mamoru stuck his head into the kitchen. "Ah, that? It was a letter from someone named Jackson, a friend of Ojou-sama's in America."

"What does it say and why is it hung up?"

"I'm not quite sure it says exactly, but Claude said Jackson wrote a poem...and something about seeing each other again? As for why it's hung up, Ojou-sama likes handwritten letters. She thinks it's sweet and romantic."

"Romantic, huh?" Raku muttered, taking a sip from his cup. He turned to Mamoru with a determined look. "Can you get me a pen and some paper? I think I can whip something up in thirty minutes. And a nice frame, too, for her to use later."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

**XIII. His presence calms her**

* * *

Raku reached for his phone lazily, body not fully awake, and hit the 'Answer Call' button. "Hello," he yawned into his cellphone, but there was only heavy breathing on the line. "Hello? Who is this? I swear to God, if this is a prank call-"

"Raku," a high pitched voice cut him off, "I need you to tell me _exactly_ every place we went yesterday."

"Chitoge?" he pushed himself up, resting on his elbows, surprised to hear his girlfriend's voice. "It's three in the morning. What are doing still up? Is that-are those _cars _in the background? Where are you?"

"I'm in front of the bakery," she answered shakily. "I checked in the park, in my house, around the arcade and the cafe we went to...I can't _find _it. I think I might have lost it in the school, but I don't want to break in unless it's there."

"Break into the school-wait, hang on, what did you even lose?"

"My _ribbon_," she breathed. "I have to go to a meeting tomorrow and I need it with me."

"Okay, just hold tight. I'm coming," Raku said, getting up to throw a jacket over himself. "Two minutes tops. Stay on the line with me and take deep breaths."

Chitoge followed his directions, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Like he said, he was by her side in two minutes, arms wrapping around her, face snuggling into her hair.

"Alright, let's go step by step, okay?" he murmured, hand curling around hers. "We'll find it; don't worry. I'm here."

The red ribbon makes her feel safe, but having him near her has nearly the same effect.

* * *

**XIV. She's competitive**

* * *

"Do you need something?" Raku asked, putting down the book he was reading. "You've been staring at me for, like, five minutes straight."

She blinked at him, gaze not wavering. "Don't need to know."

"No, tell me."

"You know," she said each word slowly, "I'm probably a better kisser than you."

He bookmarked his page and set it down on the coffee table before leaning to the other side of the couch, where Chitoge was sitting with her feet in his lap. "Care to repeat that, darling?"

"I'm just saying," she waved her hand as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "that I'm a better kisser than you. Don't feel bad, Raku; you're okay. But not as good as I am."

"Is that so?" he raised an eyebrow and she tilted her head up, as if she knew what was coming next. "Care to settle this?"

"Gladly-"

She squeaked in surprise as Raku put his hand on her waist, pulling her toward him. Chitoge could feel a laugh bubbling in the back of her throat, but it was cut short when Raku pressed his lips to hers. Her arms wound around his neck, fingers digging into his black hair. Raku knew she was blushing like mad, but her stupid competitive streak didn't allow her break away first. Well, he'll show her. After all, _he's_ the better kisser.

* * *

**XV. Two words: Cheesy. Lists.**

* * *

He found this checklist on her desk:

[X] Kiss_ in the rain_

[X] Go_ to see a movie over five times_

[X] Stay_ the night_

[ ] _Synchronized singing_

[ ] _Watch a sunrise together_

[ ]_ Fall asleep in front of a fire_

[ ]_ Matching sweaters_

[X]_ Matching cellphone accessories_

[ ] _Watch a sunset_

[X] _Wear his clothes_

[ ]_ Actually cook something good for him_

[X]_ Say romantic things in different languages (and never let him find out what they are)_

[X]_ Get away with not wearing underwear around him_

[X] _Movie marathon_

[X]_ Holding hands while driving_

[X]_ Be carried princess-syle_

[ ]_ Photobooth pictures_

[ ]_ Matching rings_

[ ]_ Go to a concert in-_

"RAKU FREAKING ICHIJOU, GET AWAY FROM MY DESK OR I WILL STRANGLE YOU."

* * *

Hello everyone! Does anyone still read this...? Sorry this took so long n I deleted everything and lost my motivation to write after a plagiarizing incident, but I'm back, darlings! And hopefully here to stay.

EDIT: Sorry about this. I numbered somethings wrong and when I reuploaded the chapter, it was all codes and stuff.


	4. XVI-XX

**XVI. She's a midnight snacker**

* * *

It was starting to become a pattern, Raku noticed, and it didn't take long for him for figure out what was going on. Every night he feels the bed shift as Chitoge gets up from her side. She returns half an hour later, sometimes smelling like popcorn, sometimes like chocolate chip cookies. And when he wakes up the next morning, there is always _something_ missing in his cabinets or his fridge.

So tonight, he decided to wake up before she does to make her a small meal because, to be honest, she was eating his favorite chips and **no one **eats his chips. Not even Chitoge. At 11, he pulled back his blanket, careful not to wake his girlfriend, and made his way to the kitchen. He already laid out the ingredients before going to bed. All he has to do is throw it together semi-neatly. As he was working, there was a shuffle near the door._  
_

_Probably Chitoge_, Raku thought as he walked toward the sound. He tried to be as quiet as possible; Chitoge would probably swing her arms in self-defense if he made a sudden move.

The shine of blonde hair confirmed his suspicions. Chitoge gave a yawn that sounded like a small whine, rubbing her eyes. Her hand patted the wall before finally finding and flicking the light switch.

"I need some-OH MY _GOD_!" she shrieked when the light came on. Raku was standing right in front of her with...was that a whisk in his hand? Chitoge clutched the shirt fabric above her heart until she calmed down. When she did, she was beyond furious. "Don't _scare _me like that! Good God, I was about roundhouse your head off!"**_  
_**

Raku took her punch to the shoulder, wincing, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But let's be honest, you were going to hit me if I made any noise anyway."

"That doesn't change anything," she huffed and crossed her arms. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was just making some food."

"At 12:46?"

"Well, I'd rather have you eat something other than my snacks," he patted her stomach. "Don't want you getting fat now."

"You're a butt, you know that?" she wrapped her jacket tighter around her body, blushing. "Are you saying you'll break up with me if I get fat?"

"N-no, that's not what I'm saying at all-"

"That's what it _sounds _like."

Raku sighed and quickly hugged her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Just shut up and eat. You're doing your own dishes."

* * *

**XVII. She cuddles all the time with her ridiculous Tsum Tsum**

* * *

Raku hmphed for the tenth time before slouching back against the couch. It's starting to get annoying. Here he was after two months of working in China, hoping to spend time with his girlfriend. He put on a movie, placing his arm on the back of the couch as an open cuddling invitation. And what does she do? She hugs the stupid Minnie Mouse Tsum Tsum that _Jackson_, that 'friend' of hers in _America, _gave her. The kid actually came to Japan to visit Chitoge two weeks after Raku flew to China and brought her gifts. That's why Raku was buried under a mountain of stuffed animals and clothes when he opened her closet.

_Yes, _Raku admitted, _It's pretty cute._ But would you rather choose a stuffed animal or your attractive boyfriend who can kiss, buys you food, and is trying his darn hardest to look as cuddly as possible? Exactly.

"Raku, is something wrong?" Chitoge asked when she noticed how he was staring at her, mouth in a frown. "Is there popcorn on my face?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"C'mon, I'm the best at reading your expressions so tell me what's up," she paused the movie and faced him with her back settled on the arm rest. When he didn't answer, she sighed, "We promised that we'd tell each other everything, remember? You've even told me about your crush on Kosaki and the passcode to your underground weapons storage so why can't you talk this time?"

"...it's silly," he muttered, not looking her in the eye. "You're going to laugh at me."

"I swear I won't."

"And you won't get mad?"

"I won't. Now tell me-WHAT IN THE WORLD. WHY DID YOU JUST THROW MINNIE ACROSS THE ROOM. GO _GET_ HER. WHAT ARE YOU-"

Raku pulled Chitoge into his chest as he laid down, arms tight around her waist and face in her hair. "You said you wouldn't get mad," he mumbled. She glared at him for a second before relaxing into his embrace.

"Fine. Now, what's wrong?"

"I just-I really missed you, okay? And it didn't seem like _you _missed _me, _not with how you were hugging Minnie instead. I felt like I was third wheeling, which is stupid because Minnie's not even alive and you're my girlfriend."

"You're right, that was pretty stupid," Chitoge snuggled into the crook of his neck and placed a soft kiss on his jawline. "I missed you. Like crazy. But I'd seem like a over attached girlfriend if I called you everyday and told you I wanted to just spend time cuddling the moment you came back. You looked really tired when you got home so I didn't want to jump you or anything."

"You know I'll always make time for you."

"Yeah, I know. Now can you play the movie? The cool action scene is coming up and this cheesy atmosphere is kinda ruining it."

* * *

**XVIII. She's horrible at art**

* * *

Glue. Everywhere.

It was in her hair.

It was in her clothes.

It was on her _shoes_.

And she was ignoring it all, focusing only on the piece of paper in front of her.

"Chitoge, I knew you were bad, but I didn't know you were _this_ bad," Raku laughed a little, swiping his thumb on the tip of her nose. "How'd you get so much glue on your face?"

She let out a hiss. "Stop talking, I'm trying to get this thing to dry."

"You're spending more time on your own picture than helping the first graders with theirs. Poor Onodera is taking care of the kids you're in charge of as well as her own."

"Well, it's not _my _fault. I've never done macaroni art before and this stupid glue is too watery! The stuff keeps moving around!" she groaned again when the pasta she was so carefully holding in place slid a little to the right.

"A true gorilla woman. You're not gentle at all."

"And you're actually in love with me. Who's the one with the problem here?"

* * *

**XIX. She has names for almost everything**

* * *

He was confused when she told him, "Can you bring Aika in from the other room?"

"Is Aika a new Beehive member?"

"No, silly, the guitar I got the other day. Oh, and can you water Lilia, too? It's on the way there."

"Lilia?"

"Yeah, the giant plant with the purple flowers?"

"...okay."

It was then that Raku learned: Chitoge liked to name every single one of her possessions. How she remembered them all, he had no idea. It was a little troublesome for him to memorize all their names, but he was starting to catch on. Besides, the look of shock and tiny smile of happiness that she always tried to hide when he actually got something right made it all worthwhile.

But there was one name that stumped him.

Like he did every Saturday night, Raku strolled into Chitoge's room, bookbag slung over one shoulder since they were going to do homework together. Instead of having a table and snacks prepared, the blonde was tossing things around in a frantic search.

"Leto? Leto, where are you? Oh, God, where did I put it?" she dove into a pile of stuffed animals only to reemerge second later, a pout on her lips. "Maybe one of the others picked it up by accident..."

"Do you need help finding something?" Raku piped up as he rolled up his sleeves. "Leto means hidden in Greek, right?" The meanings of the names usually corresponded to the item.

She yelped in surprise, whirling around to face him. "N-no, it's alright! You're here for homework, right? Let's get started. Don't give me that look; I said nevermind."

Three months later, he discovered that Leto was her secret scrapbook. A scrapbook about them.

* * *

**XX. She doesn't think her scars are beautiful**

* * *

"Well, they aren't," she murmured softly, "Why do you even like a damaged girl like me?"

The arms around her waist tightened, "Yes, they are. And you're not damaged. You're just healing. Besides, I come from a similar family, remember?"

Chitoge shifted closer to him instead of answering, pressing her face to his shoulder. He knew tears were building up in her eyes. He just knew it. So he did what he could.

Raku gently pulled her wrist to his mouth and kissed the pale skin. A thin line from when she fell on glass. "I love you." On her left ring finger, when some psycho kidnapper tried to "marry" her by forcing on a ring of thorns. "I love you." On her collarbone, when she walked into a gang fight and someone accidentally hit her. "I love you." On the side of her neck, when an enemy tried to strangle her until he was stopped by Tsugumi. "I love you." On her shoulder, when she rammed it several times into a heavy door just to save him. "I love you." On her ankle, when she tried to run away from a burning house in heels, tripped, and fell on shrapnel. "I love you." On the back of her knee, when she had to jump off the top of a building but couldn't stick the landing because of a fever. "I love you." On her abdomen, when she had to get her appendix removed. "I love you." On her hairline, where she had a burn mark, barely visible. "I love you." He went on, kissing all the scars he knew of, before he stopped at her lips. "I _love you_."

It was times like these that they truly treasured, when they're in bed and it's two in the morning. When one of them has nightmares and the other wakes up to comfort them. When they spill out all their insecurities and imperfections, wanting someone to listen. When one of them just can't take living anymore and the other has to bring them back from the edge. When, despite all the arguing they do, they know that they really need each other.

"I love you, too" she's crying now and clinging to him like her life depended on it. "I really, really do."

* * *

Hello new (and old. Are any of you still sticking with this story?) readers, guess who's back? That's right! This lil' lady. Wow, it's been a while since I updated. Probably because I'm much more active on tumblr (lovekato-chan or senshinemakesmehappy for those who read kpop scenarios. Yes, I write elsewhere. I am a traitor.), but don't worry. I didn't forget about you guys! I'm thinking of doing special for next chapter. Maybe things Chitoge notices about Raku? What do you think? Like always, read and review!

Love,

Kato-chan


	5. XXI-XXV: Chitoge

**XXI. The tips of his fingers were slightly calloused**

* * *

She liked semi-cuddling on a checkered picnic basket under a shady tree in her backyard. It was eighty four degrees, pretty warm, but that didn't stop Raku from taking her hand in his and interlocking their fingers. Chitoge flushed almost instantly, blue eyes flickering around to make sure no one was looking. Thankfully, after nearly five years, the Beehive members were starting to trust Raku and allowed them privacy if she requested it. And she especially requested it because today they just wanted to take a nap in peace.

Chitoge sighed when Raku's thumb rubbed circles on the back of her hand. It was soothing, the way his skin felt against hers, so she moved closer to him and put a leg around his waist. Raku, laying on his back, peeled open an eye to look at her with an amused expression. She shrugged before throwing an arm around his chest and hugging him tighter. It was like hugging a body pillow.

"Your hands have gotten bigger," she murmured softly, holding their joined hands up and fanning out her fingers.

"Maybe yours have gotten smaller?" he fanned out his as well, aligning their palms. The pads of his fingers brushed against hers. "They're starting to look thinner...are you eating okay? Or are you finally starting your 'lady-like' development stage?"

"Shut up," Chitoge scoffed and lowered their hands again, her thumb running over his fingers. "Beansprout."

"Gorilla woman."

"Ugly."

"Uglier."

"No muscles."

"Too many muscles."

"Moron."

"Idiot."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**XXII. He trusted her with his phone (OTPPrompts)**

* * *

Which was insanely stupid, in her opinion. He knew that, if he left his phone out in the open, she'd mess with it. The first time it happened was when they were about to have a stay home movie night. He was out buying snacks (his cupboards only had ingredients for cooking) and, in his hurry, accidentally took her phone instead of his own. She had immediately reached for the dark blue phone case when she spotted it but frowned when it asked for a password. Raku never had a password before.

_Maybe this has something to do with possible enemies going through his stuff again,_ she thought, typing in RAKU (or 7258). Didn't work. His birthday...her birthday? His dad's birthday? LOVE (5683)? Hey, it was cheesy, but you never know.

Perhaps...their anniversary? She put in the date and the phone unlocked. Now she knew his password and the fact that it was their anniversary made her heart flutter a little. Just a little.

Once Raku found out, he just shrugged, "I would've told you what it was if you were wondering. I decided to lock it because there have been some disturbances with other gangs lately and, if they got a hold of my stuff, they would see our pictures together. I don't want you getting hurt because they're trying to exploit one of my weaknesses." To which Chitoge vehemently disagreed. She could take care of herself, after all. He consoled her with a pat on the head.

Anyway.

Whenever she got her hands on his phone, she would change the home screen to a picture of herself, be it her hair, eyes, hands, feet, face, whatever. He'd chuckle to himself once he saw the pictures and ruffle her hair. "Cute," he'd say despite it being a close up of her split ends.

One day, it was way too hot to go to the park so Raku took Chitoge to an air conditioned ice cream parlor. They came so frequently that the employees knew their orders by heart so they just took their seats by the window. She held out a hand and he gave her his phone, taking hers in return. He had saved his work files on her phone ("Your screen is large and easier to type on.") and she had her games on his ("The phone is smaller and more comfortable to hold.").

Chitoge slid her finger across the screen, ready to sneak a picture of his face, but she froze. And her smile softened. The background was a picture of them, of when they posed in front of the shrine on New Years.

_I don't want to change it this time._

* * *

**XXIII. He's used to her indecisiveness**

* * *

"Where are we going today?" Chitoge called from her seat on the couch. "It's date day."

"I know, just give me a second," Raku entered the living room with a booklet in hand. He found it a few days ago in an information booth. Restaurants and attractions and bakeries were listed on the pages and it wasn't hard to find somewhere to go. "How about the new confectionery place on 8th street?"

"Sweets again? We went to a candy shop two days ago. I'm going to get fat."

"Then a movie and lunch at the oriental restaurant?"

"Hmm, but we've seen all the movies that came out already."

Raku sighed, flipping through the pages again. Usually, he took charge on deciding their dates beforehand so that this back and forth situation wouldn't happen, but he said that he felt a bit controlling and wanted her to choose this time.

"Then...visit the animals at the school and then street vendors at the park?"

"Ah, I heard that the vendors all went on a holiday together."

"Let's take a road trip to the beach then."

"It's like a two hour drive though-yah, let go of my hand! Where are we going?"

"We're going to walk around the streets and go to the first place we see, okay?" he interlocked the hands together. "And when we're done, we'll go to the first place we see after ten minutes. So we don't have to decide anything."

"...alright."

* * *

**XXIV. His eyes still wander**

* * *

It's become routine now, hanging out every Sunday with the entire crew. Even Ruri didn't complain when all eight of them (occasionally ten when Yui and Haru can make it) get together. Today happened to be Sunday and Chitoge arrived a few minutes ago.

"Hm, is everyone here except for Miyamoto-san and Onodera-san?" Marika wondered, going on her tippy toes to look around the mall. "It's strange. They're usually never late. Oh wait, they're coming now!"

Chitoge whirled around to see an out of breath Kosaki running their way with a much calmer Ruri trailing behind her. "Sorry," Ruri's eyes almost burned into the back of Kosaki's head. "She was taking too long, trying to choose an outfit. But she looks nice, right, Raku?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah, you look nice," his eyes snapped up to her face. Chitoge didn't miss the way he was checking her friend out and it didn't sit well with her at all.

"Really? Thank you!" the blush on Kosaki's face was obvious. "Should we get going then?"

The group set out towards the movie theater, but Chitoge lingered in the back because _Didn't they used to like each other_? Her lips twisted into an unsatisfied frown. She wasn't the jealous type, not usually, but she couldn't help feeling insecure at times like these. If Raku fell for her friend before, who says he can't fall for her again?

"Chitoge."

The sound of her name made her look up. It's Raku with his hand reaching for her, expectant. She hesitated on taking it, but he interlaced his fingers with hers anyway. As if he knew what she was thinking about, he brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles. "She looks nice, but you look nicer."

She shoved him away, joking, "I thought I looked the nicest?"

* * *

**XXV. He really hates cancelling. (wushu723)**

* * *

Raku was supposed to pick her up, but it's been nearly an hour and traffic wasn't even that bad. Chitoge dialed his number and brought the ringing phone up to her ear. On the sixth ring, he picked up.

"Hello?" his voice was groggy. "Chitoge? Ah, shit, I'm late, aren't I?"

"Just a little," she dug the toe of her shoe into the ground. "Hey, are you okay? You sound a bit sick. We can postpone this for another day, you know."

"Nah, I'm good," there was the sound of shifting fabric. "I'll be there in a bit. Besides, you were looking forward to going to the aquarium so don't worry about me, okay?"

"Maybe we should just have an in home date. Watch a movie or something."

Despite her being willing to compromise, Raku said that they should follow through with the original plan. As he said, he arrived at the aquarium in about twenty minutes and they made their way into the building. She tried to focus on the brightly colored fish swimming in the glass displays, but the fact that Raku's eyes seemed a bit unsteady worried her. His posture didn't look stable, either, and he's stopping to lean against the wall every ten feet. Finally, she can't take it any longer and ordered him to sit down on a nearby bench. Hushing his protests with disappointed click of her tongue, Chitoge felt his forehead and she was right: _he has a fever_.

"You're so stupid," she exclaimed, pulling him to his feet and trying to find the entrance. "You should've stayed in bed instead of coming out here. And no, it doesn't matter if I wanted to come to the aquarium today. We can come any other day once you get better. But if your fever gets worse because you decided to not listen to what your body needs, then that's a lot more cancelled dates."

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I just thought that you'll be sad that you can't see the dolphins or something."

"Idiot."

* * *

_Not my best. Or longest. But still, I updated! It's been forever since my last update and it's already been over a year since I started this. Oh well ^^ I'm writing a lot lately (over 70 pages of stories *gasp*), but it's mostly tumblr so you can check things out on tumblr if you're sick of my inactivity. Also, school is starting soon and I haven't done any homework! I'm also working on a speech thing so work with me, alright?_

_And thank you for making this story the most favorited Nisekoi story on the site! I was surprised when I found out! There's also so many reviews for a previously four chaptered fanfiction that was supposed to stay a oneshot. I tried to thank you all individually for favoriting/following, but there's a lot of you and I don't remember where I left off...so I respond to reviews now! Can I officially call you guys my Darlings?_

_*also one prompt came from otpprompts on tumblr and one came from wushu723 on here :)*_

_Kato-chan_


	6. XXVI-XXX

**XXVI. He's her emergency contact**

* * *

As far as fights go, this was definitely one of their worst ones yet and Raku finds himself still seething about it three days later.

"She's so stubborn," he hisses, tossing his knife onto the kitchen counter. Once he threw in the red pepper flakes into the boiling pot of yellow noodles, he realizes how much it looks like her-_golden smooth, really nice to run his hands through-_hair and that sparks annoyance in him. "Geez, it was _one _time and it's not like she hasn't been hanging out with other people, too."

Raku didn't do much. Yeah, he stood her up five times in the past month and she may have gotten sick a few times waiting for him. And sure, he's been a little close with the new exchange student and declined Chitoge's movie offer in favor of showing the new student around, but he was just being friendly! That's why he took Yumi to a few of Chitoge and his favorite date spots and that's _all_. He doesn't understand why she's so upset with him.

But he knows exactly why he's upset with _her_. Staying after school to watch sports practices? Going with an upperclassman and his friends afterwards to dinner? Mindlessly chatting and flirting with said upperclassman in the halls all the time? He-quite calmly, mind you-confronted her and explained how he was..._uncomfortable _with the situation, but it got a bit out of control when she brought up what she called his "own offenses" and, well, things were said, feelings were hurt.

"Utterly ridiculous," he scoffs and wipes his hands on a piece of cloth. The phone was ringing. "Complete bullshit...hello?"

...

"Yes, speaking."

...

"_What _happened?"

...

"Of course, I'll be right there. Thanks for letting me know."

The moment he hangs up the phone, the calm facade drops. He switches off the fire, throws his apron to the side, and dashes out of the house with a quick, "Make your own dinner tonight, guys!"

Chitoge. Car accident. Hospital. He was her number 1 contact.

No matter how many stupid arguments they may have, it doesn't change the fact that he'll always be by her side when she needs him.

* * *

**XXVII. She has an amazing memory when it comes to everything but chemistry**

* * *

He first noticed it when she handed him a soda can, one that he's been hooked on lately, even though he didn't tell her. Since then, he's been making tiny adjustments to his behavior to see if she can catch on.

She has.

"I can't remember this stupid formula," Chitoge whines, burying her face in the textbook. "I can memorize the other things, but I just so happen to be stuck on the most _crucial _part of the entire chapter!"

"Stop doing that. You're going to leave drool on my book or something," he offhandedly mutters and she perks up with an annoyed glare. "But, hey, can I borrow a pen?"

There's grumbling, but when he holds out his hand, he gets ones. "Thanks. Is this a Zebra Flight pen?"

"Yeah, you've been using those a lot these days, right? I bought a pack to see what was so good about them. You've been using BIC pens for a long time now and for you to switch over means that it must be alright."

"So what do you think?"

"They make my handwriting look really nice!"

"You mean decent."

"Shut up."

* * *

**XXVIII. Her tone changes with her mood**

* * *

"Darling!"

Chitoge's happy to see him and that makes his lips quirk up into a smile, one that he struggles to keep from showing, but it's too late because she pokes his cheeks with a small giggle. _Someone seems to be in high spirits today_, he comments and she only answers with a shake of her head. He's happy, though, at her excitement. Taking her to a cat cafe took a lot of consideration, especially when it came to safety-for both her _and _the cats. He just hoped that she didn't break anything.

"_Darling_."

Oh.

Was it already 7? _S-sorry, I didn't see the time_, is his stuttered apology when he sees her dripping wet and shivering at his doorstep. He was supposed to pick her up after her part time job so that they could have a movie date at his house, but cooking an elaborate dinner and trying a new dessert took up all his attention and made him completely forget the time. At least she came. If she was _really _mad, she would've gone home, right? But she decided to walk to his place instead. That must mean something.

...right?

For now, he'll just grab some of her extra clothes from his bottom drawer as she stalks off to shower.

* * *

**XXIX. She cares deep down inside**

* * *

"What is this?" he asks, picking up a pale orange envelope from her desk.

"D-don't touch that!" she screeches from the other side of the room and tries to snatch it out of his hands, but he's already read the address. It's one that he recognizes, even with the English words and foreign names. "It's nothing!"

"Isn't this the hospital Marika's at? In Pittsburgh?"

"N-no, it's not."

"It _is_. I'm not an idiot. I've been sending her things, too, and I can read, you know. I think it's cute how you're writing to her."

"It's not because I _care _or anything," she pouts. "I just thought that she'd be bored in that room all day and wanted to know how things have been back here."

"So you do care."

"Leave."

* * *

**XXX. She has a soft spot for _Romeo and Juliet _now**

* * *

It's strange. She mentioned that she doesn't like Shakespeare-something about it being even harder to read in Japanese than it is in English-yet she has a copy of it on her shelf. He pulls out the thin book, hoping that she doesn't walk in and send him flying with a high kick.

"Oh, it's this one!" The weird script that they performed last year. Or has it been two? The specifics didn't really matter to Raku, but he _does _remember how it went. Not only was it one of the worst renditions he's ever seen (how it was so popular, he'll never know), but it was also the day that he and Chitoge forgave each other. He doesn't even recall what the argument was about...Raku flips through the pages. There's signatures along the margins of their classmates, actors and stage crew and costume design and everyone in between.

He spots some scribbling in the corner of the last page in Chitoge's handwriting, something he's grown familiar with over the course of their relationship.

_H__oping our love story stays away from Romeo and Juliet...__the day I realized I loved him._

* * *

_WOW I HAVE BEEN GON LONG TIME, BUT I AM BACK AND THOSE RECENT MANGA CHAPTERS GOT ME READY FOR THE END. I've been following the manga for three or so years now and I can't believe it's been that long. No time for nostalgic feelings, though! TeamChitoge since day 1~ ALSO I'M MORE ACTIVE ON TUMBLR IF YOU WANNA EVER TALK ABOUT STUFF, DARLINGS 3_

_Kato-chan_


	7. XXXI-XXXV: Kosaki

**O**_nodera _**K**_osaki_

* * *

**XXXI. They take care of each other**

* * *

Kosaki isn't blind. Even after Chitoge and Raku admitted that they were in a false relationship, she can see exactly they were able to make believe for so long. It's the little things they do, like how him putting his jacket over her shoulders when the wind picks up. Chitoge tries to shrug it off with a scowl, but Raku makes some sort of excuse about being too warm and not wanting to hold it in his arms. She snaps back with something along the lines of _I'm not your personal coat rack_, but accepts it anyway.

Or the time their group of friends were walking to a nearby diner and Kosaki sees Raku nudge Chitoge to the inside of the road as a cyclist rushes past them. He steadies her with a hand on the small of her back when she takes an unsteady step on the sidewalk and something in Kosaki wilts at how he doesn't move away until Shuu takes notice. Ruri attempts to push Kosaki to Raku's side, but the pavement can only fit two people side by side and she'd rather die of embarrassment than be the third wheel.

Later, once they got to the place and were seated, Raku excused himself to go to the bathroom as the rest of them looked over their menus. The waiter comes much sooner than expected and it's after everyone ordered that Kosaki notices someone's missing.

"A-ah, can you wait a second? One of our friends still hasn't come back yet," she says and the man reassures her with a _No worries, I can come back._

"Oh, no, it's fine," Chitoge shakes her head. "I can order for him."

Kosaki's eyes scan the menu, finding the items that her friend lists off and finds herself surprised at what Raku's interests are.

Maybe she doesn't know Raku as well as she thought.

* * *

**XXXII. Chitoge isn't too good at cooking**

* * *

Kosaki has been in a kitchen when Chitoge before and made it out of there alive so the blonde isn't _that _bad. But she's heard the stories of the mishaps: her long hair brushing against the fire, the mix up between sugar and salt, accidentally cutting her finger, overworking the ingredients...hm, maybe Kosaki should be a little concerned for today's cooking class.

"The fire's too high!" The knife in Raku's hand clatters onto the cutting board as he reaches over and quickly turns the stove off. "You're going to burn your hair _and _our grade!"

"Well, how was I suppose to know that my hair would suddenly slip out of its bun like that?" she hisses, already gathering the blonde strands back into a ponytail. "Geez, you scared me."

"I just saved your life and _that's_ the thanks I get?" he huffs. "This happens a lot at your house, too. You should invest in a hair net."

"A _hair net_? You're kidding me."

"It's either that or get better at cooking and we all know that that's impossible-did you just _hit_ me, Gorilla Woman? I'm holding a potential weapon."

"My fist down your _throat_ is a potential weapon, you-"

"Ms. Kirisaki, Mr. Ichijou, please quiet down. And watch your language."

"Yes, ma'am," they chorused and Kosaki ducks her head to Ruri's gaze pointed her way.

Her head stays down when she notices that Chitoge takes Raku's hand once she thinks no one is looking, squeezing it quickly and letting go, and Raku lets his arm brush against her back as he reaches behind her for another ingredient. Kosaki later finds out that they were apologizing to each other.

* * *

**XXXIII. They have matching phone screens**

* * *

Maybe Kosaki's overthinking, but something about Raku's home screen looks familiar. Shaking her head, she continues watching the short video he's holding out for everyone to see, but once it finishes, she catches another glimpse of it as he exits out of YouTube.

Ruri must have seen the question in her eyes because she points at Raku. "I feel like I've seen that background before. Where was it from?"

"Hm, this one?" Raku turns his phone to them and shows them the lockscreen. "It's the class photo from when we went on the overnight trip."

A quick glance at Kosaki's expression tells Ruri that isn't it. "No, the other one."

"_Oh_," the tips of Raku's ears turn pink. "It's, uh, Chitoge. She has the other half with me on her phone. You know, that thing where you take a picture together holding hands and split it in half. But yeah, we took it on the walkway next to the water at sunset. That's probably why it looks familiar."

Oh.

* * *

**XXXIV. They pick up each other's habits**

* * *

Tapping his pen against his lip in intervals of three as he mulls over the question. After several study sessions together, Kosaki notes that this is the same thing Chitoge does when she's thinking about a problem.

Taking a sip of her drink before eating. It's common, but Kosaki notices that Chitoge never did this before. Raku did, though.

It's well known that Raku and Chitoge don't have the same music tastes, but still. Kosaki guesses that the tune spilling from Raku's headphones is the chorus of Chitoge's latest favorite song.

All her writing utensils in her pencil case pointed towards the top stops of the zipper. With how often Shuu borrows a pen from Raku, she knows that Raku places his pens and pencils the same way.

On a day off, when the group decides to go to the movies together, Chitoge and Raku show up with coincidentally similar outfits: him in a white t-shirt and blue jeans and her in a white skirt and light blue sweater. Chitoge pokes him in the chest and comments that _someone has to change and it won't be me_. Raku just takes her hand with a huff and says that the movie's going to start soon.

How does someone tie in rock paper scissors nine times in a row?

* * *

**XXXV. They watch shows together**

* * *

Kosaki has a faint idea of what tv show Shuu is ranting about, but the character references and rants about last night's episode go straight over her head. The others at the table agree with him on how _the main lead's dad shouldn't have died so suddenly like that, especially right after meeting up with the mother for the first time in seven years._

"No, don't tell me," Raku groans, covering his ears with his hands. "I didn't see it yet."

"You didn't? Don't you catch the episodes no matter how much homework you have?" Shuu asks. "How did you _not _watch it?"

"Chitoge was at a meeting last night so she wasn't home. We always go to her house to see it and, if one of us can't make it, then we wait til we're both available to see it."

"So that means...you don't know about the antagonist's new outfit change? Or their horrible back story? Or how the female lead is secretly in love with-"

"Shuu!"

Kosaki laughs as Raku shoves his friend on the shoulder, shaking her head when he pleads for help. "Sorry, Maiko! This was your fault." just as she was about to comment on Chitoge's absence from the lunch table, a familiar red ribbon peeks out from behind Raku's head.

"Boo! Hi, everyone!" she chirps and settles next to her boyfriend. "Were we talking about something important?"

"Not really, just about how Mizuki may switch sides and become the newest recruit in the bad guy's team because they revealed who killed her mom all those years ago."

Chitoge's smile suddenly chills and she turns to him, grin faltering. "Shuu...was that a spoiler from last night's episode?"

Raku, sitting between them, slides his chair back and lets out a small chuckle. "You shouldn't have done that. You know how upset she gets with spoilers."

* * *

_Heyo, guys! The recent chapters have gotten me on edge because can we hurry and resolve everything already? Waiting for four years does that, man. Anyway, here's another chapter. The Raku x Chitoge lately has finally gotten me to finish the last two drabbles. Am I getting too sappy? Are the characters still okay? Let me know! As always, I love your reviews! And you guys, obviously._

_And pfft, my best friend and I have tied nine times in a row._

_Kato-chan_


	8. XXXVI-XL

**XXXVI. She can play piano**

* * *

"No, that makes it minor," she points at the correct key and he adjusts his hand. "Remember, major chords are intervals of 2 and then 1.5."

"And minor is 1.5 and then 2, right?"

"_Finally_," Chitoge breathes out, leaning back in her seat. "You get one thing right. Now, play me an E major."

His fingers dance over the keys as he tries to remember what she taught him. "Why can't I just learn one song? I'll memorize it from watching you play. All this music theory is making my head spin and it's stressing me out more than it should."

"Well, what happens when you want to learn another song? _I'd_ have to come back and why do that when I can avoid all that with just a few basic lessons? E major, Raku."

With a sigh, he presses down what he thinks is right and she nods in satisfaction. "Basic, you say as you throw five different books at me."

"It's simple information that every pianist should know. I never said I'd move slow, though," she huffs, but suggests that he _let the information sink in_ as she gets snacks. "And maybe I'll put on a movie, I don't know."

He snags her wrist when she is about to leave and tugs her into his lap. She expects him to pack away the books with relief, but his arms loop around her waist instead, keeping her in place. "Play a song for me?"

"...what song?"

"Any song."

"Wow, _thank__s_, that's helpful," she sneers, tapping out a short melody.

"_Fine_, what about that song you were humming the other night when we were walking back from the diner?"

"You heard me?"

"Yeah, I'd recognize your off tune voice-_ow_-anywhere. But it sounded nice-I mean, decent. Can you play that one? Unless you can't."

She rolls her shoulders forward and crack her fingers before wiggling them above the piano. "Oh, _watch_ me."

* * *

**XXXVII. She has her insecurities**

* * *

Chitoge is a strong girl, Raku doesn't deny that at all, but even birds fall sometimes and her gravity comes in the form of shattered confidence. She was always horrible at hiding her emotions, unable to fight the grimace when she had the Joker in Old Maid, the tears when someone's insult hit somewhere deep inside her heart, and the smile when Raku takes her hand in public. So it isn't hard for her boyfriend to notice her fragile grin and barely held back tears and he excuses himself to get a drink, asking her if she wants to follow.

At the vending machine, he glances around before pulling her into his arms, letting her bury her face in the crook of his neck. "Something wrong?" he mutters and rubs circles into her back.

"Just the stupid things again."

"They're never stupid."

"Mhm."

He isn't too good at finding the appropriate words in situations like these, which made him feel a little incompetent at times. What kind of boyfriend is he, unable to help her when she needs him? It's fine though, she isn't too good at voicing her feelings either. She prefers it when he holds her like he is now, chest warm against hers as she tries to drown herself in his presence. After a few minutes, she lets out a shuddered breath and eases herself off him. With a small smile and noticeably happier, she mutters a _Thanks, I guess_ and leads the way back to the classroom. The others don't mention that they returned empty handed.

* * *

**XXXVIII. She's selfless**

* * *

She's the type to hop up immediately and offer her seat to a pregnant woman, any single parent with kids, an elder, or anyone that looks tired. If she's on the bus or subway with Raku, she'd ignore his concerned stare and tighten her grip on the bar above her head. Even if she's tired herself, she would rather give up her own comfort for someone else's and Raku always tells her that he's sure they greatly appreciated it as he wraps an arm around her waist and lets her lean her head on his shoulder.

Chitoge also has a pen that she loves. Her mother got it for her and she's been using it for months now, which you can tell by how all her notes are written in the same color. Despite not using her other writing utensils, she still brings a case with pencils and pens that she doesn't use because her classmates tend to forget their own. So when the girl in the seat next to hers asks if she has an extra pen, Chitoge reaches into her bag.

"I don't have another pen, but I have a pencil," Chitoge says and shows her the mechanical pencil. "Would this work?"

The girl wrinkled her nose. "Ah, I don't like pencils. They feel weird when I write."

"I'm sorry, I don't-"

"Hey, how about that pen you're using? Do you mind if I use it?"

She blinks, unconsciously tucking it under the cover of her book. "I, um, I like this pen. It's a little special to me so I don't usually lend it out, sorry."

"Ey, c'mon. I saw Ichijou use it one time and you don't mind using pencils, right? I'll give it back at the end of class," the girl holds out her hand expectantly. "Promise."

Chitoge bites her bottom lip because, well, she really didn't mind using a pencil, but this classmate never _ever _gives back borrowed things. "Sorry, it's just...my mom gave it to me as a present so I don't, erm..."

"She can get you another one, right?"

How does she explain that this was a custom pen made for her hand shape and her writing style? Something in her heart aches as she hesitantly gives it up. "Please give it back at the end of class."

"Alright," the girl nods and turns back to her desk, thinking that Chitoge couldn't hear her mumble, "Geez, how stingy."

By the end of the day, the pen isn't returned and Raku finds her curled up behind the school, phone laying on the ground in front of her as she contemplates how she tells her mom that it isn't coming back.

"Raku, am I selfish for doing that?" she looks up at him with wet eyes once she realizes he's there.

"What are you talking about?" he sits next to her on the ground and reaches for her phone, shutting it off. "In the end, you did let her borrow it, right? You were pretty generous."

"But I want it _back_ and I feel bad."

"For wanting something that should be returned? That's normal, Chitoge, since you weren't donating it."

"Still..."

"You're not being selfish," his pinky comes out and hooks with hers. "I'm sure your mom would say the same thing."

There are lots of situations like these, times where he knows she swallows her suffering and thinks _it's fine like this_. He always held her afterwards, when she beats herself over the slightest feeling of regret, and told her how her efforts were acknowledged. How he was proud of her for doing it.

But when he hears that the reason she ran away was because she was being _selfless_ and wanted to remove herself from the triangle so that Raku and Kosaki could be together, he wasn't proud at all.

"I like you," she whimpers out, hands wiping away her tears furiously. "I like you so much that it hurts, but you and Kosaki like each other. There's no way I could get in the middle of your happiness like that."

"So you thought you were sacrificing yourself for us?" Raku raises an eyebrow and both girls present flinched at his low tone. "You thought that was the best course of action?"

"I-Ichijou..."

"Onodera, please stop. I need to hear the words from her."

There's a pause until Chitoge blurts out, "Well, _yes_."

The scoff that comes out of his mouth is harsh, even to him. "That's not being selfless, that's being sel_fish_," he runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "Do you really think we'll be okay if one of our closest friends decided to suddenly disappear like that? Were you really looking out for us or were you trying to keep yourself from getting hurt?"

Her gaze is on the ground. "It doesn't matter."

"It _does_ matter, Chitoge. You don't-"

"You always told me how it's fine to be selfless!"

"Not when it turns out like this! Not when everyone's hurt and sad and would rather you come back! Do you understand? We don't like this," he takes in a deep breath and continues quietly. "I don't like this. Come home, Chitoge."

She shakes her head, arms around herself like she was going fall apart at any moment. "I _can't_."

"Yes, you can," he steps closer and, when she doesn't resist, tangles his fingers with hers.

And like before, he's holding her again, except this time...she's being selfish and he says that it's _okay._

* * *

**XXXIX. She's not as strong as she thinks she is**

* * *

"You've lived for long enough," Raku points the tip of the sword against Hiro's collar, running it lightly over the length of his neck. "Say your last words now, Tadashi."

Hiro eyes the weapon before snapping his stare up. "Just two words. You _lose_," and just like that, his leg shoots out and wipes Raku's from under him. The sword clatters to the ground and Hiro suddenly has a dagger in his hand, inches away from Raku's stomach. "I would offer you a chance to say your last words, too, Daichi, but I'm afraid you don't deserve it."

Raku struggles, trying wrestle the knife away from him, but Hiro's grip is tight and he flops back down in defeat. "If it's to you, I can give up my life. Do what you must and I hope that I was a worthy opponent until the very end."

Chitoge watches with wide eyes as the blade is buried hilt deep and has to turn away as fake blood spilled out from Raku's vest. "R-Ryuu," she stutters out the name of her character's love interest and he pushes her behind him like practiced.

"Stay behind me, Yoshino. The situation is going to get worse and I don't want you getting hurt."

"All of a sudden, Ryuu gets side tackled by one of the servants!"

"Wait, what-"

That certainly wasn't in the script, but Narrator Shuu had a knack for keeping the audience's attention so all the actors on stage played along with his words. Chitoge stumbled back from the pile of people on the floor, latching onto the feast table for dramatic flair. A few of the maids scream and run off stage while pretending to call for help. She has to commend them for their quick thinking.

"Unable to bear the sight of her love crumpled on the ground, Yoshino begins to cry."

Chitoge glares into the stage lights, the general area where Shuu should be sitting with the lighting technicians. How is she supposed to cry on demand? She may be able to read lines, but she can't convincingly play emotions, which was why she got a side character instead of the main lead. Besides, _Romeo and Juliet _was just a fluke because her partner happened to be Raku, but he's playing one of her enemies, the dead guy on the floor. She peeks over at him and...

"But which one is her true love?"

...feels the tears prick at her eyes. Dang, the other students did a really good job with the fake blood because it sprayed out perfectly and Raku really looked _dead_. Something about the thought makes her stomach twist into knots and, before she knows it, her cheeks are wet. Between the kid playing Ryuu and Raku, she's most likely able to act heartbroken with the latter so, taking shaky steps, she makes her way towards her boyfriend. "Ra-Daichi," she collapses onto her knees in front of him, managing to catch herself before she says his real name. "Wake up."

"Ah, as it turns out, she was secretly in love with her enemy!" Shuu adapts to the situation well and the audience gasps in shock. "She can't accept his fate just yet and tries to deny reality while our main characters _remain off stage _and call authorities!"

Out of the corner of her eyes, she spots the real leads stay just behind the curtains, about to jump in until Shuu added that. They're probably a little annoyed at the shift in spotlight, but she's focused on the still body of 'Daichi.'

"Tell me you're just playing," she balls her hands into fists and weakly punches his shoulder, "like you did when we were kids. This isn't funny, you know. If you wanted to play a joke on me, this is going too far."

Shuu lets out a soft, "Oh," and doesn't make any more commentary. Chitoge knows where she's going with this.

"You never said that you loved me back, you idiot. You never answered my feelings. You let me be set up with some other man-_are you really okay with leaving me like this_?" she's shaking him now, voice cracking. "Are you okay with leaving _us_ like this? You didn't practice sword fighting for so many years only to lose this fight! You promised that you'd be by my side later! Was that all just a lie then? You promised, Daichi, you...you promised."

She stops pounding on his chest and presses her forehead to his heart instead. Her sobs are genuine, her body shaking with how hard she's crying, and she clutches his shirt. At one point, Shuu breathes out _And that concludes Act II. There will be a 15 minute intermission _and, once the curtains close, Raku immediately sits up and takes her into his arms, not caring that he was staining her dress. They're just side characters and aren't required to show up in the rest of the play. They stay like that for a few minutes, him rubbing her back and calming her with soft shushes while the stage crew maneuver the set around them, careful not to run them over with the carts.

"I just thought that you were a darn good actor," he palms away the leftover tears on her face. "Turns out it was real."

"I try," she lets out a laugh, slightly embarrassed now that it's over.

"How did you get yourself to do that, though?" he asks and helps her to her feet. "C'mon, we can change out of our outfits and ditch the last acts, if you want."

"No, we have to be here for the closing. And I can't just let out my secret like that. What do you take me for?"

Break ends and the show continues on with Raku and Chitoge watching from the side, passing a water bottle and snacks back and forth. They applaud with everyone else through all the scenes and tuck their legs out of the way when people run around to grab props. When the backstage director starts rounding everyone up, they're holding hands and next to each other in the third batch of actors. The third year that plays Ryuu holds onto Chitoge's other hand and Raku glances over with a frown, moving so that his fingers are interlocked with hers.

"And give it up for our dinner table actors!"

The clapping is ringing in their ears as they step out and take their bows. With the constant clapping, Chitoge figures that it would be hard to hear so she confesses, barely above her normal volume, "It was because I thought of you dying and I realized that I don't want that to happen."

Like she expected, he leans in closer, yelling out, "What was that?"

She grins and the whole auditorium is full of whistles and applause as they all take a final bow, "Never mind!"

"You just admitted that you love me too much, right?"

"..._no_," but her furious blush gives her away.

* * *

**XXXX. She can surprisingly pass as a Sailor Senshi**

* * *

One of the second years remembered the day Chitoge, in place of her usual half ponytail, tied her hair into a half bun instead and decided that the blonde was a _perfect _addition to their cosplay cafe for the school festival.

"Just a shift or two, senpai!" a crowd of girls corner her after their idea was approved. "Oh, pleasepleaseplease? Your hair is long and naturally that color and there's no way we can't have _Sailor Moon _in our line up. She's a must!"

It was a combination of the convincing puppy eyes and heart wrenching pleads that got her to agree, but she wonders if it was a good choice now that Raku is snorting water out his nose.

"You cosplaying?" he's cackling at the thought. "And as Sailor Moon? Do you know who she is?"

"No...I forgot to look her up, but I kind of have an idea of who she is."

"Here, you can see for yourself," he shows her a picture of the childhood hero and Chitoge almost drops her chopsticks.

"Why is her skirt so short?" she shrieks, zooming up on the miniskirt. "There's, like, barely anything there!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure they have an appropriate costume for you. But of all the characters, you look like Sailor Venus," he searches up that character and Chitoge has to admit that she does look a lot like her, especially the hair. "They probably have a reason though. If you had to have one or the other, Moon is more important."

"Either way, I'm having a fitting after school. Want to come with me?"

The moment she walked into the room with Raku, the girls squeal in excitement, pushing them into separate changing rooms. "This is perfect!"

"What's perfect-_hey_, what are you doing? What is this? What are you-"

The dress shoved into Chitoge's hand isn't the one she saw earlier. This one is white and long and shimmery and how do you even put this on? Getting some help from one of the girls, she tugs on the dress and steps back out into the open space where Raku is waiting in a black suit. It's clearly a costume, but she couldn't recognize what character he's supposed to be.

"I thought I was going to be Sailor Moon?" she asks, head tilted.

"You are!" someone explains. "You're just in her 'other' form as Princess Serenity and Raku is perfect as your Tuxedo Mask...or Prince Endymion."

On the day of the school festival, the couple became campus famous with how perfectly they pulled it off, reciting lines from the show that had everyone gagging at their chemistry. And getting to use the excuse of _we were just in character _to be affectionate in public without embarrassment? Worth it.

* * *

_Hey, guys! It's been months since I updated :') and about two years since I made this. With the manga coming to a close, my story should be wrapping up as well. I've already written the last prompt! I'm thinking of stopping at the 50th prompt, but let me know what you think. I'm definitely sad to see Nisekoi go, but I'm happy that I got to experience all this. So here's my longest chapter yet!_

_Much love,_

_Kato-chan_


End file.
